Crystalline Goobial
|image = None Yet |names = Goob, Gooby, Blue Goobial |titles = Crystal Gooey Slime |species = Celloid |diff★☆ = ★★★★☆☆ |size = Moderate |habitats = Sunken Hollow, Old Jungle, Jungle, Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, Ruined Ridge, Rocky Hills, Emerald Fields, Elder's Recess, Darkshine Caves, Blistered Glaciers, Aswadim Cave, Defiant Stronghold |relations = Goobial, Acidic Goobial |elements = None |ailments = |move = Crystallising Flop |weaknesses = (Normal) (Crystalline) |creator = Chaoarren}} Crystalline Goobial are the subspecies of Goobial. Aesthetic Differences While holding the same shape as the Goobial, they are slightly larger. However, they get a complete recolour, with all green and yellow parts being changed to blue and cyan. Behaviour Crystalline Goobial share mostly the same behaviours as the standard Goobial. They do have a less fearful nature when covered in crystals as they feel safer from being damaged. Mount Crystalline Goobial's body is the only mountable spot, with it flopping around to shake hunters off. Rage And Tired States *'Enraged': Goo flows down body, tiny crystals form around body, eye glows cyan. *'Tired': Body colour fades, body fluid shrinks. Attacks Crystalline keeps all of the gooey and melee attacks from the standard Goobial. *'Stationary Twirl': Crystalline Goobial places its body to the floor and then twirls its upward tail right around at a quickness not easily to be able to react to. *'Blind Headbutts': When the Crystalline Goobial is blinded, it can do this attack that has it repeatedly do headbutts in random places for minor damage. This makes the subspecies not completely vulnerable like its normal species. *'Shaking Up The Generation': Crystalline Goobial emits a bubbling sound and a white steam, as it begins to create crystals on itself. Standing right to it is able to inflict Crystallisation before it even enters the state. *'Crystalline': When the generation move is done enough times it will spread out its cytoplasm with the white mist covering it entirely. With a shake crystals form and pop out all over the cytoplasm, creating a crystallised armor for the vulnerable body. When this is finished, it will be in the Crystalline state. (Crystalline) *'Crystals In Goo': When in this state, it loses the Gooey ailment and its flinging attacks involving it, but due to the crystals on it the subspecies instead replaces that with the far worse Crystallisation ailment. *'Crystal Spikes': It drops some crystals below its body and either disperses them onto the ground by slithering in a random path, or more commonly, it leaps onto the ceiling and drops them down from above. *'Crystal Cluster Hurl': Moving a bunch of crystals to its tail it spins around in a wide circle and flings them at hunters in an animation strangely similar to Uragaan's rock throw. The crystals will burst upon impact to inflict Crystallisation. *'Shiny Goo Mace': The Crystalline Goobial makes a flinch like backup, only for it to instantly follow up with a very fast hit from its tail. *'Slithering Crystal Toss': Quivering the crystals on its body, it slithers in a zig-zag to shake them loose, which they then fly out to the side and shatter. Enraged Only *'Tackling Twirl': Crystalline Goobial makes a fast stare at the target then goes into a far reaching tackle, then immediately curls up and does the tackle again in a twirling motion that can prove a tricky one to evade. *'Quintuple Goo Fling': Shaking a bunch of goo to its tail, it rapid fire flings four clumps at hunters. *'Boneless Twisting': The Crystalline Goobial will rush around a target, then twist itself around at them two times with its main body, then spin in a wide circle with its tail. (Crystalline) *'Crystal Goo Drops': Flinging goo covered crystals to the ceiling, the Crystalline Goobial moves to the side as they soon drop down onto the floor. *'Crystal Cluster Break': *'Old Crystal Disposal': When in the Crystalline state for too long the Crystalline Goobial will raise its tail up as the crystals fall to the sides. With a bright zap, the crystals are all destroyed as the tails crystals energy is used to detonate the rest of them in a shrapnel bomb like burst. G Rank Only *'Quick Ceiling Impact': Without much of a hint, it jumps up the ceiling when on a wall and with greater than usual speed, fires itself at a hunter. It then cartwheels across the floor, which when in Crystalline mode will leave crystals behind. *'Spin To Slither': Using its base spin attack first but faster, it will combo that into a sliding slither with greater tracking. *'A Strange Slither': Crystalline Goobial will back up with its eye looking behind, then jumps forwards and begins a slither that gives it a flat appearance. Suddenly, it jolts and springs around, uppercutting with its tail and flinging three goo globs in front. (Crystalline) *'Crystal Scatter Slide': Circling around a hunter it fires several crystals in a line while sliding to the end, then it slides through the crystallised line, scattering shards everywhere. The shards don't have any invulnerability time from a hit, so hunters can get hit with several at once. *'Extra Crystal Layer': When crystals surround it, it now can extend out its goo to absorb them into the crystalline layer to expand it even more. This will enlarge the crystals that it leaves behind and the amount that are left at once is increased. *'Crystal Placement': Building crystals to its tail it swings around to its front, it deposits them as a single large crystal that will stick around it place. If too much time passes or it is hit, the crystal will crack an glow, then burst loudly with a significantly wide area. Enraged Only *'Evasive Tackle': If nearly engulfed with attacks surrounding it, it will begin bouncing around at random and then bounce right into a hunter. *'Bounce, Slither, Splat!': With the quickness, the Crystalline Goobial will bounce at hunters without a proper build-up. Then as it recovers, it uses the momentum to send itself into a accurate slither at hunters again. Now shaking madly it makes a huge jump at hunters a third time and does its Splat! attack, with a more focused AOE in the direct it aimed in. (Crystalline) *'Crystallising Flop': With the extra crystal layer, the Crystalline Goobial wiggles like a fish for two seconds then jumps upwards as white mist covers where it was. It then flops hardly in place, spreading a large crystallising cloud along with covering the ground with crystals. While the flopping is going on, several crystals will fly outwards like bullets and can hit hunters for significantly high damage this time. *'Shiny Goo Mace Assualt': With an extra crystal layer, it flies backwards like it was knocked away. It then comes rushing at hunters and strikes three times with arcing swings and a final smash, each sending more crystal shards across than the last. *'Shiny Pop': The ultimate attack of Crystalline Goobial, done only if it has its tail and with the extra crystal layer. Absolutely now covered with crystals, the Crystalline Goobial can no longer move safely so it has get rid of them using this attack. The crystals begin rattling as the Crystalline Goobial curls up and begins emitting the white mist once again. In an unexpected turn of events, the goo shrinks into itself and forms into only a spiky ball. The ball then pops, sending a large cluster of crystal shards in all possible directions, and leaving the crystallising white mist around the Crystalline Goobial as it reforms itself to its normal state. Hunters right next to the Crystalline Goobial when the attack is preformed will take the highest damage, and are upswung from the pop's burst. Carves High Rank G Rank Breaks *Body Crystals Destroyed *Tail Crystals Destroyed *Tail Severed Interactions with The Frenzy/Hyper State/Apex Frenzied Crystalline Goobial just get faster and a red eye. Hyper Crystalline Goobial Goobial aren't possible because their bodies are too small and basic for the status to take hold. Apex Crystalline Goobial are possible and they have much less pauses between attacks. Trivia *Crystalline Goobial's tail can be severed and carved once. Severing the tail will shrink the body fluid/goo around the Crystalline Goobial leaving only a short stalk and weaken its Crystal attacks. *If hit by a Flash Bomb, Crystalline Goobial will drop a shiny if it was preparing a goo flinging attack, which will make it immediately discharge the goo in a harmless splatter. **While blinded it cannot use any goo flinging attacks and will have no sense of where anything is. ***If hit by a Flash Bomb while covered with crystals around the body, it will have no effect. *The Gooey status inflicted by Crystalline Goobial will have a blue colour instead of the usual green. Category:Monster Creation Category:Celloid Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Gooey Monster Category:Crystallization Monster Category:Chaoarren